


relaxation

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Studying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Аарон всё время учится и совсем не умеет отдыхать, но Джордан готов помочь ему с этим.
Relationships: Jordan Dun/Aaron Long





	relaxation

В аэропорту шумно. В аэропорту людно, ведь скоро Рождество. Джордану душно, но это явно не из-за количества людей. Он просто давно не видел своего парня и переживает. Возможно, сильнее, чем стоило бы.

Джордан счастлив, что Аарон будет в Коламбусе на протяжении всех зимних каникул. О другом он и мечтать не мог. Так что он просто не может дождаться встречи и этих каникул.

Руки немного трясутся, но это просто от предвкушения. Он пытается успокоиться, но это выходит только тогда, когда он видит своего парня. Он смотрит в эти глаза и забывает обо всём, а мгновение спустя бежит к нему с объятиями. Джордан обнимает Аарона как можно крепче, будто они не виделись уже целую вечность (для Джордана так и было), (для Аарона вообще-то тоже). Они не могут оторваться друг от друга, сейчас их ничто не волнует, они думают о том, что впереди зимние каникулы, каждую секунду которых они собираются провести вместе.

Рождество уже скоро, все со счастливыми улыбками, но среди всех этих людей эти два парня выглядят самыми счастливыми.

***

У Джордана был целый план, куда они должны пойти и что сделать за каникулы, но он тут же рассыпался, как только Джордан увидел, что с собой взял Аарон. Дан сразу удивился размеру сумки парня, ведь тот всегда берет минимум вещей, которые спокойно влезли бы в рюкзак, да и у Джордана дома всегда есть отдельная полка с вещами, которые Аарон оставляет у него.

Как оказалось, половину сумки занимали тетради и учебники.

 _Кто вообще пользуется сейчас бумажными учебниками?_ – мысленно спрашивает у себя Джордан.

Но он хорошо знает своего парня и его любовь к книгам. Пока все его одногруппники скачивают учебники и пользуются ими в электронном виде, Аарон идёт в библиотеку и возвращается оттуда с довольной улыбкой и с учебником в рюкзаке.

Джордан не понимает, зачем они нужны ему на каникулах. Каникулы ведь для того, чтобы отдыхать. Какая домашка, какая к чёрту учеба? Кажется, лицо Джордана превращается в сплошной знак вопроса, потому что Аарон начинает смеяться и оправдываться:

— Просто решил не терять время, ведь когда-нибудь её всё равно придётся сделать. Не переживай.

Джордан улыбается и просто надеется, что Аарон не будет учиться все время. Это уж точно не входит в его планы.

***

Но как надежда появилась, так она и исчезла, помахав Джордану ручкой. Причём уже на следующий день.

Не успели они позавтракать, не успел Джордан предложить первый пункт из своего плана, как Аарон уже оказался за письменным столом с учебниками и тетрадями, и вопросом: «ты же не против?», что сопровождался очаровательной улыбкой, которой Джордан (Аарон прекрасно это знал) не смог бы отказать в любом случае.

Джордан делает глубокий вдох, выдавливает из себя улыбку, кивает и уходит на кухню заваривать себе чай. Чай всегда помогает. Чай — отличное решение всех проблем.

Он сидит на балконе с чашкой чая. Смотрит, как за окном падает снег, как все куда-то спешат, а дети играют в снежки. Глядя на этих детей, он не может сдержать улыбку, ведь пункт: «поиграть в снежки с Аароном» – чуть ли не первый в плане. Он всё ещё надеется, что хоть это они смогут сделать. Он надеется, что Лонг скоро забьёт на свою домашку и начнет отдыхать.

***

Прошла половина каникул, но Аарон всё так же торчал за учёбой, отвлекаясь на приём пищи со своим парнем, и на сон, всё с тем же своим парнем. Такое ощущение, что Лонг делал домашку на несколько лет вперёд.

Джордан отчаялся. Он совершенно не хотел идти гулять один, особенно когда дома его парень. Который с ним не так часто, как хотелось бы.

Но Джордан всё ещё хотел проводить рядом с ним каждую секунду, так что ему приходилось торчать дома, пока белые сугробы и цветные огоньки, на которые он так любил смотреть из окна своей небольшой квартиры, манили его за собой.

Джордан решил что-нибудь сделать. Ему надоело терпеть. Он понял, что если будет продолжать молчать, то так и пройдут каникулы, — дома. А он так и будет наблюдать за своим бойфрендом, погружённым с головой в учёбу.

Лежать на кровати с ноутбуком и/или телефоном, одним глазом смотреть фильмы и сериалы, а другим наблюдать за Аароном – уже вошло в привычку за эти недели. Но в этот раз он не выдерживает. Джордан откладывает ноутбук, телефон и спрашивает:

— Мы так и проведем все каникулы в четырёх стенах? Знаешь, я бы хотел погулять с тобой, на улице так красиво, а мы всё время торчим здесь.

— Я делаю домашнее задание и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — отвечает Аарон, поворачиваясь на стуле в сторону кровати и смотря на своего парня.

— Да, но ты ведь можешь сделать это потом. Каникулы нужны для отдыха, ты же вообще не отдыхал. Подумай о себе и о том, что в следующий раз каникулы будут только через полгода.

— Каникулы наступят намного раньше, если я не сделаю этого всего, — Аарон немного криво улыбается.

На что Джордан громко и отчаянно вздыхает.

— Вот только не начинай. Тебе нужен отдых, не отрицай этого. И подумай хоть немного о себе.

— Я не умею отдыхать, ладно? — Аарон выглядит уставшим и немного расстроенным, что сразу заметил Джордан. — Вот скажи мне. Как ты можешь вот так спокойно ничего не делать?

— Я… Э-эм… Тебя это беспокоит? — Джордан растерялся. На самом деле, во всём виноваты навязчивые мысли. Ему кажется, что на фоне Аарона он выглядит ленивым куском дерьма. Он боится, что Аарона это раздражает, что в конечном итоге тот его бросит и найдет нового парня, с которым они будут делать домашку целыми днями и жить счастливо.

Аарон замечает изменение в настроении парня:

— Нет, абсолютно. Просто я так не могу. Я не знаю, что мне делать и я… я просто не могу ничего не делать. Мне даже интересно, каково это.

Джордан мягко улыбается.

— Иди сюда, — Дан отползает в сторону, хлопая рукой по кровати, — давай, быстрее.

Пока Аарон с недоверием встает со стула и идет к Джордану, тот выключает свет в комнате. Уже вечер, и комнату освещают только огни с улицы и звёзды, приклеенные к потолку. Дан просит Аарона лечь на спину, а сам двигается поближе и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Затем начинает водить пальцами по груди своего парня и тихо говорит:

— Тебе просто стоит понять, что тебе не обязательно что-то делать постоянно. Ты должен уделять время на себя. Ты должен уделять время отдыху. Я не хочу, чтобы ты переутомился и упал в обморок, ладно? — Джордан улыбается и целует Аарона в щёку. — Просто подумай о том, сколько ты уже сделал и какой ты молодец. Я горжусь тобой, но сделай паузу. Просто посмотри на потолок. Посмотри на эти звезды. Тебе не обязательно постоянно что-то делать, ты можешь смотреть на что-то красивое и подумать о чём-то, или наоборот, не думать ни о чём.

— Я могу смотреть на тебя. Уж в красоте-то звезды тебе точно уступают, — Аарон улыбается, видя, как щёки его парня краснеют.

— Заткнись, — Джордан закатывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, на чём он остановился, но это оказывается безуспешным. — Ну вот что ты наделал? Я забыл, что хотел сказать.

— Ничего страшного, я уже всё понял. Мне нужно побольше отдыхать и смотреть на моего красивого парня. — Джордан пихает его в грудь, на что Аарон громко смеётся. — Может, сходим завтра куда-нибудь? У нас ведь каникулы.

***

На следующий день они долго гуляли по городу и играли в снежки, аж до самой ночи. И это совершенно не потому, что Джордан пообещал спалить все учебники и тетради Аарона. Просто каникулы должны быть именно такими.


End file.
